


Perte

by AndersAndrew



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Goodbyes, Hint of Ellis/Keith, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis et Nick sont séparés de Rochelle et Coach par une horde de zombies affamés. Ils s'en sortent de justesse, mais Ellis est gravement blessé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Titre : Perte  
> Fandom : Left 4 Dead 2  
> Persos/Couple : Nick/Ellis, Rochelle, Coach (Keith/Ellis sous-entendu)  
> Rating : NC-17 (Violence, fantasmes sexuels et mentions de rapports un peu détaillés)  
> Disclaimer : Left 4 Dead 2 est un jeu de Valve.  
> Nombre de mots : 2258  
> Prompt : Ellis devient un zombie et Nick doit l'abattre.  
> Notes : ça fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas replongée dans le fandom, mais pour le coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir peut-être mieux cernés les personnages (surtout au travers de leurs échanges les plus...piquants ^^). J'ai mis « Keith/Ellis sous-entendu » Keith était le meilleur ami d'Ellis, et il arrête pas d'en parler dans le jeu ! ^^ C'est louche...

Lorsque l'hiver tomba, la survie devînt encore plus difficile. Bien sûr, les quatre rescapés avaient maintenant de l'expérience ; après tout, cela faisait presque un an que le pays s'était retrouvé infesté de zombies.  
Et pour ce qu'ils en savaient, l'épidémie s'était répandue sur tous le globe. Sinon, ils auraient reçu de l'aide venant de l'extérieur. Pourtant, cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé de militaires. En fait, ça faisait bien trois mois qu'ils n'avaient croisé personne de vivant. Ils avaient parfois la mauvaise surprise, en découvrant un abri, d'y trouver un suicidé ou une personne devenue zombie.  
La solitude, dans ces cas-là, semblait le pire qu'il faille supporter.  
Heureusement pour Coach, Nick, Rochelle et Ellis, ils étaient quatre, ils couvraient mutuellement leurs arrière, et quoiqu'il arrive, ils restaient toujours ensemble.  
\- Il faut que j'aille pisser, annonça Nick.  
Il jeta un regard noir aux trois autres, les mettant au défi de seulement suggérer de l'accompagner.  
\- Je viens avec toi !, s'empressa de dire Ellis.  
Le playboy en costume blanc leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. Je peux me la secouer tout seul.  
\- On n'a pas inspecté les toilettes pour hommes, asséna Coach. Alors il vient avec toi, fin de la discussion. Et soyez prudent. Avec Rochelle, on monte la garde.  
\- Oui chef. A vos ordres, chef, grogna Nick, réfractaire à toute autorité, mais s'y pliant de mauvaise grâce.  
Ils étaient en vie à cause de ces précautions, donc autant les cultiver.  
\- Ne traînez pas, lança Rochelle alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir pour rejoindre les WC – d'un côté les femmes, de l'autre les hommes. J'ai entendu un hunter qui grondait, il doit rôder dans le coin.  
Nick s'enfonça dans la semi obscurité du couloir, et ouvrit la porte des chiottes.  
\- Pouah, ça fouette !  
\- On dirait qu'il y a des canalisations qui ont pété à cause du froid, remarque Ellis.  
\- Je m'en branle !, déclara Nick. Tant pis, je vais chez les femmes. C'est pas comme si ça risquait de choquer quelqu'un...  
Ils prirent l'autre porte. L'endroit était nickel, malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis le dernier nettoyage des lieux.  
Ils visitèrent rapidement toutes les cabines afin de vérifier l'absence de tout zombie dans le coin, puis ils se détendirent enfin.  
Ellis se jeta au cou de Nick pour l'embrasser maladroitement, le faisant se cogner à la porte d'une cabine. Ce dernier le repoussa :  
\- T'es en manque. C'est pour ça que t'a demandé à venir avec moi ?  
Ellis fit la moue :  
\- Ça va faire trois semaines...  
\- Deux semaines et demi, corrigea Nick avec amusement.  
\- ...qu'on n'a rien fait ! Alors ouais, je suis en manque. J'ai des besoins moi, chuis un homme, se plaignit le jeune mécano.  
\- Et tes besoins sexuelles te font m'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche ?, se moqua Nick en le prenant néanmoins par la taille.  
\- J'aime bien ça, grommela Ellis. T'es plutôt doué.  
\- Merci, ricana Nick avant de se pencher pour embrasser et mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.  
Sentant le jeune homme enlacer sa nuque, il le plaqua contre lui et suçota un peu, avant d'introduire lentement sa langue dans sa bouche offerte.  
Ellis gémit, émoustillé ; il commençait déjà à bander dans son bleu de travail, se frottant ardemment contre sa cuisse.  
Nick sourit, enviant sa jeunesse et sa réactivité. Même au bord du gouffre, en pleine apocalypse zombie, Ellis trouvait encore le moyen de le chauffer, ce qui n'était pas désagréable.  
Il ne savait pas clairement si Ellis avait déjà eu ce genre d'expérience avant – mais il soupçonnait son ami Keith de lui avoir enseigné quelques trucs, parce qu'il savait tailler de sacrées pipes, non de dieu !  
Lui n'avait eu des relations qu'avec des femmes, même si le sexe entre mecs était une curiosité qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'expérimenter – en tant qu'actif, cela va de soit.  
Il pelota à pleines mains le petit cul d'Ellis, se demandant s'il aurait un jour la chance d'y fourrer sa queue. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient dû se contenter de branlettes rapides et silencieuses pendant que les autres dormaient – et, très rarement, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux comme aujourd'hui, Ellis lui pompait le dard comme un pro.  
L'idée de ces lèvres charnues entourant son gland, les yeux bleus levés insolemment sur lui tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa bouche, sa bouche tellement chaude, tellement humide et étroite, le fit durcir à son tour.  
\- Nick, geignit le mécano en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Nick le poussa rudement contre la porte et reprit leur baiser en passant une main sous son t-shirt, ayant ainsi le plaisir de l'entendre ronronner. Il savait que les tétons du jeune homme étaient de véritables boutons sur lequel il aimait appuyer, car ils déclenchaient des réactions intéressantes.  
Il était vierge, c'était pas possible autrement ; sinon, comment expliquer le sursaut qu'il eut lorsque Nick caressa lentement son entrejambe avec son genou ?  
\- J'ai trop envie, marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque de désir, et Nick n'eut vraiment pas le cœur à lui répondre de façon narquoise, cette fois-ci.  
Car il était dans le même état.  
Il détourna la tête et coinça le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, puis grinça :  
\- Tu peux vraiment être excitant quant tu t'y mets...  
Ellis se mit à rire et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Et en vérité, ça faisait très longtemps que personne n'avait étreint Nick de cette façon, à telle point qu'il prit quelques secondes de recueillement, sans bouger, parce que c'était agréable de cette manière.  
Ellis eut le bon sens de ne pas faire de commentaire. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et frotta son nez dans ses cheveux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, interrogea enfin Nick, après un moment de silence gênant.  
Ellis se détacha de lui, et un semblant d'embarras traversa son visage.  
\- Tu...tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, balbutia-t-il. Rochelle et Coach vont se demander ce qu'on fait.  
Nick fronça les sourcils et s'engouffra dans une des cabines avant de pouvoir montrer à quel point il était désappointé.  
Il dézippa sa braguette...mais tendu comme il l'était, il n'arrivait pas à uriner.  
\- Tu fais chier, Ellis!, râla-t-il.  
\- T'avais dis avoir juste envie de pisser !, rétorqua le jeune homme sur un ton enjoué. Tu veux que je t'apporte le journal sportif ?  
\- T'aurais pas plutôt un magazine de nanas à poil ?, répliqua le playboy.  
\- Heurk, t'es dégueu.  
« Puceau. », pensa Nick.  
Des coups de feu retentirent, le faisant se rhabiller prestement. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, Ellis ouvrait la porte des toilettes des dames.  
\- Merde, Pas par là....  
Il se mit à tirer dans le tas. Nick arma son flingue.  
\- Roch et Coach ?  
\- Partis dans les chiottes des mecs, grogna Ellis en se dépêchant de bloquer la porte.  
Les hurlements d'un hunter et le tambourinement de poings contre le battant leurs firent comprendre qu'ils avaient peu de temps avant que la barricade ne tombe, et qu'ils ne se retrouvent submergés par le nombre dans cet espace si petit.  
Heureusement, Nick, en un coup d’œil, réussit à trouver une solution. Il renversa la poubelle et grimpa dessus afin d'atteindre une grille, qui donnait derrière un générateur. En rentrant le ventre, ils devraient pouvoir y arriver.  
\- Grouille !  
\- J'essaye !, se défendit l'homme au costard en s'acharnant, tirant de toutes ses forces en faisant levier comme il pouvait avec un couteau de chasse.  
Une partie de la grille céda. Un coup violent fit trembler les gonds de la porte.  
\- Amenez-vous, bande de saloperies dégoulinantes !, gueula Ellis pour maîtriser sa peur.  
Nick ne lui en tînt pas rigueur, mais il descendit de son perchoir et le tira vers l'ouverture.  
\- Passe par là, j'te couvre.  
\- Hein ?  
La porte trembla encore, comme si on cherchait à l'arracher.  
\- Bouge !, ordonna Nick, l'urgence transparaissant clairement dans sa voix.  
Ellis obéit enfin. Il fit tomber son fusil de l'autre côté, puis commença de se faufiler.  
\- Tu crois que les autres vont s'en sortir ?  
Nick ne lui répondit pas et le poussa en avant, les mains sur ses fesses. Le garçon tomba tête-bêche dans la neige, près du générateur en panne. La porte éclata au moment où Nick se glissait vivement dans l'ouverture.  
\- Tire-moi !, lança-t-il, laissant percevoir une once de panique.  
Ellis lui prit les mains et le tira à lui, le faisant échapper de justesse aux zombies qui se ruaient à l'intérieur des toilettes pour femmes.  
Nick se retrouva allongé dans la neige, le souffle encore affolé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.  
Ellis souriait de toutes ses dents, le surplombant fièrement de toute sa taille.  
\- C'était moins une !, déclara-t-il avec morgue.  
\- Attention !, s'écria Nick.  
Une zombie venait d'arriver dans son dos et se jeta sur lui, le mordant profondément à la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule, à travers son t-shirt.  
\- MERDE ! MEEEEERDE !  
Ils roulèrent au sol, teintant la neige de sang. Nick tira plusieurs fois.  
\- Il faut se tirer d'ici !, s'exclama Ellis en se redressant.  
Nick écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Il faut d'abord te soi...  
Le gémissement strident et lugubre de la horde se fit entendre. Ellis balaya son objection :  
\- On doit trouver un putain d'abri !  
Ils se mirent à courir. Le plan était de retourner à l'abri où ils avaient dormi cette nuit. Si Rochelle et Coach étaient parvenus à s'en sortir, ils seraient là-bas, en sécurité. Ou alors ils seraient morts en chemin. Mais le mieux à faire était quand même de s'y rendre en espérant les y retrouver.  
Ellis perdait beaucoup de sang et devenait de plus en plus livide. Nick le soutenait, tirant quelques coups de feu pour leur dégager la route.   
Ils passèrent par des jardins d'habitation, évitant les grandes avenues où il y avait beaucoup de zombies. Leur fuite devait se faire le plus furtivement possible, ce qui n'était pas facile étant donné l'état du jeune homme.  
\- On va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, il faut qu'on s'arrête, décida Nick.  
Il trouva une maison qui avait l'air en assez bon état, dont les fenêtres avaient été barricadés. Il s'attela à forcer la serrure.  
\- Des fois, je me demande vraiment qui tu étais avant que cette épidémie ne nous mettent tous à la même enseigne, chuchota Ellis.  
\- Quelle importance ?, marmonna Nick en insistant sur la serrure qui lui résistait. Comme tu l'as dis, aujourd'hui, on est tous la même chose : de la viande fraîche pour zombies affamés.  
\- Parle pour toi !, rigola nerveusement le mécano. Pour ma part, je ne me sens plus très frais.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
\- Génial.  
Ils entrèrent, et aussitôt le seuil passé, Nick referma tous les verrous.  
\- Elle a l'air solide. S'ils ne nous ont pas repéré, on devrait être tranquille un moment.  
Ellis s'affala dans un fauteuil.  
\- Tu devrais essayer de rejoindre les autres. Je vais rester ici.  
\- Quoi, tout seul ? Tu veux rire ?  
Le garçon le dévisagea plus gravement que de coutume :  
\- C'est toi qui risque de finir tout seul si tu ne les rejoins pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dugland ? T'es avec moi, non ?  
Ellis examina sa blessure en grimaçant.  
\- Plus pour longtemps. Tu sais ce qui arrive si une de ces saletés te mord, non ?  
\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard !, s'exclama Nick. Si on désinfecte bien...  
\- S'il te plaît, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu veux ?  
Nick referma la bouche. Il savait en effet ce qui allait se passer. Il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusions.  
Il avait cru que ce serait facile pour lui d'abandonner ses camarades. Que ce serait comme de retrouver une vieille compagnie : la sienne.  
Mais il avait pu le constater : la solitude tuait presque aussi sûrement que les contaminés.  
Et de voir le visage d'Ellis tordu par la douleur et la fièvre lui faisait quelque chose, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement quoi.  
\- Merde, j'ai le tournis...et je sais qu'il pèle, mais je commence à crever de chaud...c'est mauvais, bafouilla Ellis, la bouche pâteuse.  
Nick s'était toujours dis qu'il ferait tout pour survivre, peu importe le prix à payer.  
Son cœur se serra.  
Il enleva la sécurité de son arme.  
Ellis leva les yeux vers lui. Ses jolis yeux brillants et clairs dans la semi obscurité de la pièce. Il les aimait bien, ses yeux. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, parce que ça faisait tapette de faire des compliments sur le physique comme ça, et qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion de toute façon – et puis décidément, ça faisait vraiment trop tarlouze.  
\- Tu veux bien..., commença Ellis d'une petite voix.  
Le bras de Nick qui tenait le flingue se mit à trembler.  
\- ...me faire un câlin ?, réclama le jeune homme en baissant la tête, honteux.  
Le playboy soupira. Il vînt près de lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas...doué pour ça, prévînt-il avant d'enlacer le garçon.  
Celui-ci l'étreignit à son tour, serrant fort. Il se mit à pleurer.  
\- Je pensais pas finir comme ça, hoqueta-t-il.  
\- Comme nous tous, murmura Nick en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.  
Ellis frissonna.  
Le canon de l'arme sur son oreille était glacial.


End file.
